Who's Laughing Now?
by Lobotomy Myo
Summary: Veyana Kijimiya was and still is teased mercilessly by the Hitachiin Twins. When she finally snaps, and she wins a battle…Who's going to win the war? Rated M For Sex, Coarse Language, Rape, 'd BRUTALITY. HikaruxOcxKaoru


**Who's Laughing Now?**

_**Summary: Veyana Kijimiya was and still is teased mercilessly by the Hitachiin Twins. When she finally snaps, and she wins a battle…Who's going to win the war?**_

**Author's Note: I know I've been gone for a little bit, but I've decided to make a comeback with this story. It won't be as drama-filled as iC3B0X, but it'll have twice as many fights. I'm finally going to try to do a HikaruxOcxKaoru story. This is going to be a tad bit difficult, so please bear with me!**

**The setting begins with a flashback of third grade, which includes Oc's that will continuously pop in-and-out of the story. Our main Oc is Veyana King. I'm striving to keep them in character as much as I can. This will be very difficult. Let me know how you feel about this!  
>Questions, Comments, Concerns In your Reviews or in PM's! <strong>

**Oh! And: Mitsukuni and Takashi are now in Ouran University, which isn't that far from the High School.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>..::Prologue::..<strong>

_**~ Flashback ~**_

_**It was the third week of Third Grade. I was in a new school is Japan. There were these two twins. They were really cute, like half-gingers. They were skinny and pale. They had short-cut orange hair, and they both had really light brown eyes. I used to sneak glances at them, and sometimes they would catch me and start laughing. My face would turn red, and I would try to run away.**_

_**Then one day, the teasing started. They called me names, they wouldn't let me play their games. I'd run home, sit and cry almost everyday. "Hey, Veya you look like an alien." One would say. "With green skin you don't fit in this playpen." The other would finish. They pulled my hair, and took away my chair. I always kept it in and pretended I didn't care. "Hey Veya, you're so funny!" Kaoru said to me one day. Then Hikaru smirked and finished. "You've got teeth just like Bugs Bunny." **_

_**That day I went home and called up my dentist. I demanded braces… and when I went back the next day, they started calling me brace-face. **_

_**~ Flashback Over ~**_

I am a second year in high school, now. Around the Middle School, those wretched twins started getting Love Letters. At first, they said it was me so they started calling me 'The Hitachiin Whore'. I would never in my life write them a letter – for the main factor that I hated the Hitachiin Twins with a burning passion, and I wasn't just saying that. Soon enough, the girls who really had been crushing on the Hitachiin's began to pity me and began telling the Hitachiin's face-to-face. Soon, it looked as if they disliked me even _more_ than they did before. Simply because I _still_ hated them. I will _always_ hate them. No matter what. Nothing can change my thorough dislike of those twins.

Then they just _**stopped**_ bothering me. I was my happiest for a long time, and I was finally able to stop being that loner with Braces. Then, My braces were finally off, and I had succeeded in having two best friends, and a fucking band! I was too hype, because for once in my pitiful life, it was going right. The Hitachiin's had practically forgotten my existence, and I was even happier! They couldn't remember me, and even though I will continuously hear the chantings of"Ugly", "Stupid", "Brace Face", and "Hitachiin Whore", I was happy.

Then, that girl had shown up. I knew she was a girl. No boy has eyes that big – none. Whatever had happened – brought their attention back to me. I had become the underground Hitachiin Whore. At first, I hadn't even realized it. Soon – I had become my loner self once again. My friends practically disappeared in thin air. Then those fucking twins started pushing themselves on me. Fucking dry-humping me everywhere I fucking went. It was getting unbearable. Then as the year went by – I simply plotted. Plotted the downfall of the Hitachiin Twins.

It would be a sweet, sweet victory. And when they're begging on their knees for mercy – that's when I'll be done. They'll go through everything they've put me through. Call it bitter if you want – I don't care. I am a bitter person, thanks to those Insolent Children. Fuck the very mirth of their being.

..::*()*::..

_~ Dream ~_

_I would walk my pretty little ass into the Host Club – after hours of course. While that girl – Haruhi was cleaning up. I'd have Matthew help me, too. He'd bring his video camera, and he'd video tape as I destroyed the room. They had peaceful set-up of Hollywood, California. The background, the Walkway of Hands, 'The Hall of Fame', and the little booths. Haruhi would clean up the Piano, and I'd storm right in, throwing over chairs, and destroying their precious tea sets. _

_I'd walk near the background, and turn to Matthew holding the camcorder. I'd act like the stupid Host Club once I was famous – and not for my father's money. "Oh, Veya we know you could make it! I've got a track and I'd love for you to take it." I mocked with a fake smile. I pushed down the street-signs, and some of the backdrops. Haruhi watched with wide eyes, daring not to interrupt. "Oh, Veya I saw you on YouTube! I tagged photos of us in school!" I mocked once again. I rolled my eyes, and had Matthew and Haruhi watched as I took out a Sharpie and wrote in big red bold letters 'FUCK THE HITACHIINS", and then destroyed the rest of the set except for the piece with the writing on it._

_I smiled and waved daintily at Haruhi, and walked away. Matthew saved it and High-fived me and we took off to find people to finish our video. Once it would become Viral, Me and Matthew would leave Japan and never come back. Fuck the Hitachiins. _

_~ Dream Over ~_

Dreams Money Can Buy, eh?


End file.
